Childhood Memories
by Wiccan Whispers
Summary: When Draco's Hated older Brother Dameon comes to work at Hogwarts as a professor, Will Draco learn recieve love as well as give it


"Insolent boy!" the tall blond man yelled as he watched the smaller blond boy quake in fear. "You're a disgrace to this entire family, just like your brother," he said spitting on the pitiful sight beneath him. As the man neared the small child he began to cry silently. The Man looked disgusted of the fact that he had shed a few tears. "What have I told you about crying?" the man said backhanding the boy across the face. The boy was surprised that his father had hit him and stopped crying to bring his hand up to his now red and stinging face. The taller blond looked amused. "I see I have found a solution to deal with your incompetence," he said just before bringing his cane upon the small, shaking body. "Its time for you, young Draco, to learn the rules," he said raising the cane above his head. "Rule number one Malfoy's don't cry," he added bringing the cane upon the boy again. "Say it!" the man said threateningly. "Malfoy's don't cry" the boy choked out. There was a pause then the man smiled. "Good," he said. The night was filled with pain, blood, and lessons but never again crying. The Boy would never cry again.  
  
10 years Later  
  
Draco had just been beaten severely; he had talked back to his father, again. As quickly as possible (for a young man who had just been injured.) He cast a quick concealing charm on himself and gathered his things he'd need for his 6th year at Hogwarts. If he didn't hurry up he'd be late for the train. He briskly walked (Malfoy's didn't run) over to the fire place, grabbed some floo powder, and yelled "Kings Cross!" and with those words he knew he was free forever from the hell whole known as the Malfoy manor.  
  
Draco hurried to the platform, and making sure no muggle was looking, entered it allowing him access to the train. Aboard the train, though, it looked empty.  
  
"Damn clock I'm probably a whole hour early," he thought while looking for an empty compartment near the back where he most likely wouldn't be disturbed. "Well at least this gives me to inspect the damages and cast another concealing charm, count your blessings I guess," he thought relieved. The thing was he couldn't cast Healing charms yet because he wasn't at Hogwarts. Such a small thing like concealing charm was overlooked by the ministry probably thinking that kids were trying to hide pimples or something.  
  
As the concealing charm wore off, Draco took off his shirt to see the damages his "Father" had inflicted on him. There were black and purple bruises like always, and a few cuts, but what caught his eye was a deformed lump on his upper chest. "Hmm father has never broken anything before, he must have been pissed," Draco thought smiling a little. Just then a door opened.  
  
"What the hell happened to you Malfoy?" said that annoying voice that could only belong to one person. Draco spun around to throw a quick retort. "Stupid! You exposed your chest!" he thought frantically. Harry's eyes skimmed Draco's torso and as expected stopped on the lump on his chest.  
  
"Malfoy you have a broken rib," Harry said in a Matter-o-fact voice. Draco just stared in anger.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," was his reply. They stood in silence for what seemed like forever to Draco then Harry drew near.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Draco said taking a step back away from Harry. Harry said nothing but took another step closer. They were about a foot away from each other when Harry reached out to touch Draco's broken rib. Draco winced in pain but stood his ground, though; Harry noticed his obvious discomfort and drew his hand back.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked unsure of what to say.  
  
"Of course I'm not okay I have a broken rib," Draco thought. "I'm fine now leave," Draco said softly at first. When Harry didn't make a move towards the door he began to get angry. "I swear, Potter, if you don't get the hell out of here in a second I'll kill you and don't you think about telling anyone. I may be in poor condition for physically fighting but I can still dish out curses," Draco said threateningly. "Now leave," he added with an evil smirk seeing the angry face on Harry.  
  
"You need help in more ways than one," Harry said before exiting the compartment.  
  
"More than you know, Harry, More than you know," Draco said silently to himself as he cast a quick concealing charm on himself.  
  
***  
  
"Harry where have you been?" Hermione asked pulling him into a hug. Ron gave a Harry a quick friendly hug.  
  
"We've been looking all over for you, me and Mione have," he said grinning like it was a big accomplishment that they found him. Harry thought about telling them about Draco but decided against it.  
  
"I thought I'd give you two love birds some time alone," Harry said grinning from ear to ear knowing full well that neither liked each other that way.  
  
"Harry you should know those are just rumors!" Hermione said stubbornly. Ron looked offended.  
  
"That's not what you said last night Hermione!" Ron said bursting into laughter.  
  
"You and you... you're ganging up on me!" Hermione said tackling them to the ground and tickling them. Just then Seamus walked in and started to laugh.  
  
"And you didn't invite me!" was all they heard on his way out. Hermione instantly straightened up while Harry and Ron lay on the compartment floor still laughing. Once Harry and Ron calmed down they sat down with Hermione and talked the rest of the way to Hogwarts, most of the conversation directed towards the new DADA teacher.  
  
"I wish my friends had a higher IQ than a rock," Draco mused as he saw Crabbe and Goyle laughing about some dumb joke they had heard. The Hogwarts express finally arrived at Hogsmeade and students started filing out of the train and boarding the Carriages. Draco had to limp to the far end of the line so he could get a private carriage, he liked his privacy. When he boarded the carriage, though, he felt tired and all he could think about was less pain, that's all that mattered. He had a private stash of healing potions in his dorm so he would soon be healed and for that Draco was thankful. At some point during his nap he sensed a person climb about the carriage before it started to move. He didn't care, as long as he wasn't bothered.  
  
Just as Draco was entering his 2nd layer of sleep an oddly familiar voice came from beside him.  
  
"Hey little bro," said the taller blond man. Draco was shocked at first but quickly regained his composure.  
  
"I see the embarrassment of the family has returned," Draco said, his trademark smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"I see dad has raised you right, you're just like him, you know," the man said sizing up his little brother. Draco shot him a death glare.  
  
"I am nothing like Father, Dameon," Draco said venomously. A shot of pain surged through his body and unfortunately Dameon noticed.  
  
"Tell me, Draco, does he still beat you?" he asked innocently with eyes full of concern. The carriage stopped, suddenly, and a feeling of relief spread over Draco's face.  
  
"Leave and join your filthy mudbloods, if there more precious to you than your family then I'm sure you'll fit right in," Draco said with malice. Dameon ignored the comment and tried to see what condition Draco was in but Draco was too quick, he grabbed his stuff and just before exiting the carriage he added, "Just leave," and limped his way into Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
Harry separated himself from his friends to see who the new DADA teacher would be. He was hoping it would be Lupin but Dumbledore informed him he was to busy with the Order and it would be a new professor. Harry finally decided he would see the teacher at the feast and made his way in.  
  
***  
  
When Harry didn't enter the Great hall with Hermione and Ron, Draco started to panic. "Damn, he probably went to tell Dumbledore. Damn Dumbledore, I hate my life, Damn life," Draco thought silently waiting anxiously to see if Harry would come. To Draco's immense relief Harry entered the great hall, only to be paused by... Dameon?  
  
"My brother. Here. At Hogwarts. With MY secret," Draco thought frantically as he watched the Boy who lived chat with his brother. After the short pause Harry went to sit at the Gryffindor table, though, Draco wasn't watching. His eyes followed his brother to the staff table and watched him... sit down? "Damn."  
  
***  
  
Harry entered the Great hall expecting to see the new professor but oddly all eyes were on him. "I think, they're looking at me, Mr. Potter," said a voice from behind.  
  
Harry spun around to see a person who looked exactly like Draco Malfoy... only older.  
  
"I do believe you're staring," the man said laughing as he walked past him. Harry stood there gaping looking like a fish out of water. After he gained his composure he joined his friends at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey, Harry what took you so long to get here, you do realize there is food coming?" Ron asked seriously. It took a minute for Harry to realize Ron had been serious and started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Ron, I swear instead of a brain you own an extra stomach," Harry said as Hermione joined him in laughing. Ron pouted a little but eventually joined in laughing with them. When they had collected themselves it seemed the Sorting was already over and a few new Gryffindors sat at the table.  
  
As Dumbledore stood to speak everyone in the hall quieted down. He looked as frail as ever but Draco knew he was quite strong. "Hello students and welcome back to Hogwarts, as you all must know by now Voldemort has returned to power so we must take extra precautions to insure the safety of you students. The first precaution is all first and second years must be escorted to each class by a fifth year or above," Dumbledore said solemnly "The second is over summer children will now be allowed to cast spells." He heard a few applause for this one. "The third is the forbidden forest is absolutely off limits, no meeting late at night, no night time walks, there will even be no detentions held there," Dumbledore concluded hearing a few whispers around the hall. "On a lighter note, I'd like to say Welcome back again and enjoy the feast," he said magicking food onto their empty plates. After the feast everyone exited the hall and made their way to the dorms quickly because their bodies begged for sleep.  
  
Harry made a stop at Dumbledore's office before going to the Gryffindor common room first though. The stupid gargoyle wouldn't let him in. "Damn," he thought quickly.  
  
"Uh, err, Lemon drops, pumpkin pasty, jelly beans, caramel cream," Harry said naming off a few candies he knew of. The gargoyle finally stepped aside when he said Chocolate frog. "Figures."  
  
"Ahhh, Harry, just the boy I wanted to see, a bit late though, don't you think?" Dumbledore said having that stupid twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Well I wanted to talk to you," Harry said pretending to gaze at the all too familiar scene.  
  
"And what about?" Dumbledore asked. Harry moved his gaze to the floor. He mumbled something a little incoherent and Dumbledore couldn't hear. "What was that, my boy?" Dumbledore asked again.  
  
"I said Draco Malfoy, Sir." 


End file.
